This application relates to improvements in a scroll compressor wherein a valve is controlled to open an oil return path when the compressor is running such that oil can be returned from a discharge plenum back to a suction plenum.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor, first and second scroll members each include a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The two wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other, and compression chambers between the wraps are reduced in size. An entrapped refrigerant is compressed.
Of special interest is the control of high oil flow and loss to the system, with very high speed operation. Variable speed scroll compressors can operate from very low to very high speeds. In a low side scroll, a positive displacement oil pump is required for low speed, to assist the typical centrifugal shaft oil pump. As this scroll is then operated at very high speed, excessive oil will be passed through the compression unit. It is desirable to separate this oil inside the compressor and return it to the oil sump in the low side.